Wrist Watch
by Sam A Cherries
Summary: When a child is born a watch is implanted onto their right wrist, counting down the number of years, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds until they meet their soul-mate. John Egbert has always dreamed of meeting the perfect female soul-mate, but on a Friday in November, he finds out that his soul-mate is a bit.. different then what he imagined. /DaveJohn FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

John Egbert, now 14 years old, was in a situation he knew he couldn't control. All around him hundreds of people scurried in all directions, doing their absolute best to dodge the raindrops falling from the grey clouds above. John would be joining them, if it weren't for the teenager in front of him. The raindrops started to fall harder and faster. They were both going to be completely drenched if they didn't move soon. He sneaked a glance up at the boy then quickly focused back onto the cracked sidewalk below, clutching the grocery bag in his right hand nervously. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw the blonde-haired boy run his hand through his hair, slightly smirking. He adjusted his aviator shades, glanced at the watch implanted in both of their wrists once more, and spoke 4 words that would change both of their lives forever.

"So, we're soul-mates huh?"

8:43 a.m, around the usual time John wakes up in the morning. But today he woke up 2 hours earlier, unable to sleep. The dark-haired boy let out a groan, running his hands through his hair. Today was an especially big day for him; the day he meets his soul-mate. Everyone in the world has one, and everyone knows it from the watch implanted on their left wrist. On the day he was born that blue watch as been there, counting down the years, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds until he meets _the one_. The watch was set for 14 years back then, and now there's only 10 hours left. He was restless. John wondered dreamily what she would look like. All he hoped for was that she wasn't a total bitch, unlike one girl he knew.

"John, breakfast is ready!" His father called from the kitchen.

"Coming Dad!" John yelled, and quickly got dressed. It was supposed to be chilly today, so he slipped on his blue hoodie and fixed up his hair. _Gotta look stylish for my soul-mate_, he thought with a grin. He put on some pants, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

The bell rang, signaling school is over. Hundreds of kids swarmed the hallways, groups of them chatting about what they were going to do for the weekend. It was Friday after all. John sighed, and checked a nearby clock. 5:03 p.m, only 41 minutes left. _How in the world am I going to meet her when I usually walk home alone? _ That's when his phone buzzed; his Dad has texted him.

**Pick up some milk and eggs on your way home. **

**Love Dad**

John sighed; he would have to go a different route than he normally would go in order to go to the Supermarket. He adjusted his glasses, and started walking towards the store.

The trip to the store took longer then he thought; the usual convenience store he goes to was closed, so he had to walk further to go to a different store. He quickly sends a text to his dad, saying he will most likely be late, when he catches a glimpse at the time. 5:43 p.m; he has 1 minute until he meets his soul-mate. Johns heart begins to race as he feels his cheeks heat up, imagining the possibilities of what she would look like. He smiled, and began to walk home in a trance. Suddenly, it began to rain.

_30 seconds_

Johns eyes widen as he looked around for shelter.

_25 seconds_

He darted back to the convenience store, but suddenly stopped when he walked into a lamp post.

_10 seconds_

He rubbed his face in pain, and began to frown when he realized that there's probably going to be a bruise.

_5 seconds_

He began to walk once more, completely focused on his forehead.

_2 seconds_

John was suddenly shoved out of the way, bumping into a total stranger.

_1 second_

He looked up, and their eyes met.

_0 seconds._

"Hey, watch where you-" The male started to talk in an aggressive tone, but suddenly stopped. He checked his watch, then back at John. The glasses wearing boy did the same.

0 years were left.

0 weeks.

0 days.

0 hours.

0 minutes.

0 seconds.

The boy in front of John was his soul-mate, and he felt like screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the nice reviews! c: You guys are so kind~**

"Oh shit, what happened to your forehead?" The boy across John spoke once more. John put a hand up to his forehead, his shaky fingertips coming into contact with blood.

"I ran into a lamp post.." John mumbled, embarrassed. The blonde haired boy laughed, then suddenly stopped when he realized his soul-mate was serious.

"Oh.. You're serious. C'mon soul-mate, i'll take you to my apartment to get you cleaned up," He said as he took Johns hand. He lead him down the streets, ignoring the weird stares they got from other couples.

"Whats your name?" John finally asked, after a couple minutes of walking.

"I'm Dave, Dave Strider. And yours?" Dave spoke, not bothering to look at him.

"John Egbert," He responded. It was quiet again, only the sound of raindrops hitting the sidewalk and the whispers of other people could be heard. Suddenly, John let go of Dave's hand.

"Whats wrong Egbert?" Dave asked, looking back at him.

"Dave, I don't believe we're soul-mates. I'm not gay," John said with a frown. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Check your watch. What does it tell you?"

"Well it says 0 seconds but-"

"But nothing, John. Mine says 0 seconds too." He showed him his watch as proof. John sighed.

"What am I going to tell my dad?" He mumbled in a defeated tone. Dave chuckled, and took Johns hand again.

"C'mon Egderp, we're almost there. My bros out of town so we have the place to ourselves."

"There, done." A couple bandages were placed onto Johns forehead, preventing the blood from leaking down his face.

"Thanks Dave," John said, gently rubbing the bandages.

"No problem." Dave then proceeded to disappeared into the kitchen. John took this time to observe the apartment, which was quite shitty. It was obvious the people who lived here were slobs; stuffed toys with long noses and butts were scattered everywhere in various colors. Stains of what appear to be small blood droplets were in a tiny spot near the door, making John wonder what his family's like. Before he could observe anything else, Dave came back with two juice boxes. He handed one to John, who let out a thank you.

"So Dave, what are all these puppet things?" He asked, picking a blue one up and examining it.

"They're called smuppets. My bro makes and sells them for a living." Dave answered him, taking a sip of his juice. John slightly raised an eyebrow and put the smuppet down, gulping down the apple juice. He sighed and stood up.

"Wheres a trash can?" He asked, looking around.

"In the kitchen, i'll show you." Dave stood up, but then suddenly tripped over the blue smuppet John put down earlier.

"SHIT-"

_Thud_

He fell on top of John, earning a groan of pain from him. Dave used his hands to slightly get off of John, but still technically on him.

"Ough, sorry John. I tripped over a stupid smuppet. Are you okay?" He sighed, rubbing his head with one hand.

"Its okay, i'm okay." John groaned and opened his blue eyes. He then realized how close he was to Dave and begins to blush. Dave slightly smirked and leaned down to kiss John's lips. John's eyes widened as he slowly slipped out from under him, dropped a piece of paper on the floor, and walked to the door.

".. My Dads probably worried. Give me a call sometime, okay?"

"Wait, I don't have you-" It was too late; John left. Dave frowned and angrily got up.

"Fuck!" He ran his hands through his hair. The blonde-haired boy then spotted the piece of paper John dropped. On it was his cell phone number.


End file.
